


The nighth Human

by Anigazy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood instead of dust, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Near Genocide Ending, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anigazy/pseuds/Anigazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the night human who fell in the underground and saw the three main timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nighth Human

**Author's Note:**

> I accept any kind of comment,but please don't be an asshole.Also first story.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

On a very small village, near a mountain there was a boy that was used by his parents as a "punching bag" for their stress, his father was the stereotypical fatass who drank until he was half beer and his mother was a skinny yelling bitch who wouldn't stop complaining.

 

They rarely let him out when his bruises were gone, but even then he didn't have anyone to play with no one to talk to, everyone was scared because he had the same eyes has a demon child once had over a century ago, he used to have a friend who was kind and fun though he didn't like when he/she flirted with him, he didn't even know his gender so he didn't know what to feel about that, he remembered his/her name, it was Fr-

-STUPID BITCH WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE MY BEER YOU LOOKING FOR A BEATING!!? 

-YOUR BEER?LAST TIME I CHECKED I'M THE ONE PAYING FOR THIS SHIT!!!

His parents were fighting again but of course they wouldn't beat eachother they would beat their son instead.

-WHERE'S THE FUCKING KID?KIIIIIIIIID!!!

-Y-yes dad?

-COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT.

The father forcefully grabbed his son and punched him multiple times the mother continued to do the same, with a pocket knife the dad sliced the kid's arms, torso and legs, all the pent up anger the mother had released into dislocating the left arm and breaking it's fingers, the kid screamed in pain and fear has his dad was beginning to deliver the final blow with the pocket knife, under the fear the kid snaped and grabbed the pocket knife with his right hand just inches from his neck, he then kicked his dad on the dick stealed the knife and sliced his throat open, blood sprayed everywhere, the fat dad was now on the ground and making a pool of blood.

The kid came to and looked back at his mother sitting against a wall with a horrified face looking at him, she knew damn well what was going to happen.He slowly walked to her holding his deslocated arm, and from inches she could see his hateful glare from his deep red eyes penetrating her soul, his white and black hair that was the product of fear was now dyed with blood, he hold the knife up and stabbed her right between the eyes.

2 hours later...... 

-Okay I killed my parents and I have at least 1 hour before someone notices that they aren't yelling and come check, and I have a broken arm, where do I go?  
I could go to mount Eboot where _____ went maybe he/she found a house or something, and even if he/she died there I got nowhere else to go to.  
5 hours later......

-Nope, he/she isn't here, well it was worth a shot,I did found a huge hole in the ground but no way in hell I'm going there..hum..*sigh* yup definitely going there.

On the hole...

-Maybe _____ did the same..,well here we go..*wheeze* AHHHHHHHHHH.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should drop this story? Also what is a good name for the human?


End file.
